games_workshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Poisoned wind globadier
A poisoned wind globadier is a type of troop in the Skaven army. 3rd edition In the third edition, poisoned wind globadiers cost 25 points and came in units of 1-3. They were armed with a hand weapon and poisoned globes. Special rules * Gas globes: The globes have a range of 6", and a strength of 4. A circular card of radius 1" is placed over the target and the Skaven player rolls to hit each model whose base lies wholly or partially in the target area. No saving throw allowed for armour or aura spells, but the immunity from poison spell will protect a model. 4th edition In the fourth edition, they cost 20 points each, and could be equipped with light armour. Special rules * Poisoned wind globes: These have a range of 6", use a 1" radius area effect template. Place it anywhere in the range of the globadier and roll the scatter dice to see whether the globe is on target. If a "hit" is rolled the globe is on target. If an arrow is shown the template is moved D3" in that direction. Any model that is more than half under the template is hit on a 4, 5 or 6 (globadiers are only affect on a roll of 6 because of their masks). Hits automatically cause 1 wound with no armour saving throw possible. Unlike most missile weapons, poisoned wind globes can be hurled into the rear ranks of an enemy regiment with no risk to the Skaven unit they are fighting - unless the globes miss, of course! * Globadiers: When they operate as individuals they must stick with a particular Skaven regiment throughout the battle. A maximum of two globadiers can be attached to a regiment and they must remain within 6" of the regiment at all times. The globadiers count as part of the regiment for all intents and purposes and don't test separately for psychology, panic, fleeing and rallying. * Shooting: Poisoned wind globadiers attached to units count as character models for the purposes of shooting, so they may only be shot at while they are within 5" of their parent unit if they are the closest target. The normal -1 modifier for firing at a single character does apply. 6th edition In the sixth edition, they cost 10 points each. Special rules * Skirmishers * Poisoned wind globes: The globes are throwing weapons and have a range of 8". It causes a wound to the target on a roll of 4+, with no armour saving throw allowed. If a 1 is rolled, the globe is dropped from his hands, and must be resolved as if he was hit, however they only take sound on a roll of 5+ as a result of their protective clothing. 7th edition In the seventh edition, they cost 10 points each. Special rules * Scurry Away! * Skirmish * Life is Cheap * Volley from the Back * Poisoned Wind Globes